1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to liquid sanitizer dispensers and more specifically it relates to a liquid sanitizer dispenser system for efficiently dispensing a liquid sanitizer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Conventional sanitizer dispensers typically are comprised of bottle type containers with a nozzle that allows for dispensing of the liquid sanitizer (e.g. soap, antibacterial solution, antimicrobial solution). The nozzle may provide for a liquid stream or a liquid spray of the liquid sanitizer.
While conventional sanitizer dispensers are suitable for dispensing a volume of liquid sanitizer, they are not as suitable for applying the liquid sanitizer upon an object such as but not limited to a doorknob. Conventional sanitizer dispensers require the user to utilize an additional object to effectively apply the liquid sanitizer to the object such as a rag or sponge.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved liquid sanitizer dispenser system for efficiently dispensing a liquid sanitizer.